


Problem Child

by Lucky107



Series: The Wanderer [9]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, Physical Abuse, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't say much, but whenever he opens his mouth, he's met with a heavy resistance on Cassidy's part—understandably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Child

**Author's Note:**

> Problem Child - Roy Orbison - 1961

The holographic prison binds Cassidy in place, her arms and legs extended into place as if nailed to a wooden stake to leave her completely vulnerable.

The cool air of the laboratory makes her skin crawl.

Ever since awakening from an unconscious state, her eyes have been trained to the anxious and highly-strung Colonel as he paces the room.  He doesn't say much, but whenever he opens his mouth, he's met with a heavy resistance on Cassidy's part—understandably.

After another round of thoughtful contemplation, he begins again:  "I _need_ that code and _you're_ going to give it to me."

"Me?"  Cassidy begins, vaguely aware that the older man is stalking her with his eyes.  It doesn't take a genius to see through her ruse.  The Colonel obviously isn't in the mood for games.  "But I don't _know_ the—argh!"

It takes little effort to twist Cassidy's bony arm backwards and Colonel Autumn shows no restraint.  He can't decide which sound he enjoys more: the satisfying 'pop' of her shoulder or the agonizing scream that accompanies it.  No matter - he's certain he'll hear plenty more of both soon enough.  "You _lie_."

"Aah... ha..."  Cassidy gasps, trying to pull herself together.  "You're right, I lied... I lied..."

"Better," he confirms.  "Now tell me the code."

Despite the pain and her obviously vulnerable position, however, Cassidy is stubborn.  She spits at him before barking, "Fuck you."

"The code!"  Colonel Autumn hollers, but Cassidy doesn't give in.  She doesn't even flinch when he places the cold barrel of his 10mm to the surface of her previously-tormented hand.  "You _will_ tell me the code!"

"Just try it."

Augustus Autumn fires the shot, point-blank.  The bullet pierces the flesh, right through the top and clean out the palm, but Cassidy barely feels a thing.  No, the searing hot steel that melts the skin around the wound like wildfire is what really gets her singing—Cassidy screams.

Just then there's static from the intercom: _Colonel, I have need of you._


End file.
